


When the Cat’s Away

by wizardofahz



Series: Ahzy's Summer of Supergirl Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off kind of cute, the Danvers sisters with their grumpy alien dad.</p>
<p>It gets significantly less cute when J’onn isn’t around, and the Danvers sisters decide when the cat’s away the mice can play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat’s Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was my ficlet for Summer of Supergirl’s “WEEK TWO: Let’s Hear It for the Boys” about our favorite grumpy alien dad J’onn J’onzz.

Looking back, Lucy figures she should’ve known that Kara Danvers is Supergirl all along. Besides all the clues from James’ relationship with Kara and the young woman herself, Alex should’ve been a big hint: her confidence in Supergirl against the Red Tornado, the reassuring arm touches before their first battle, and then just in general, the way they seemed inseparable inside the DEO.

What had come as a surprise, though, was their relationship with J’onn J’onzz. Sure, she’d pegged J’onn as Alex’s surrogate father during the interrogation, but it wasn’t until she’d helped Kara break them out of their Project Cadmus transport that Lucy realized how much of a family they’d become.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be okay,” J’onn J’onzz had said after the Danvers sisters had exchanged “I love you”s.

“I know. She has you. We both have you,” Kara had responded, and despite sounding sad, she’d clearly meant every word.

Lucy marvels at that.

Somehow this mishmash of species has become a family. An admirable one. In fact, it’s almost jealousy inducing. They’re certainly closer to each other than Lucy could ever claim to be with Lois and their father.

It starts off kind of cute, the Danvers sisters with their grumpy alien dad.

It gets significantly less cute when J’onn isn’t around, and the Danvers sisters decide when the cat’s away the mice can play. Not that they’re always on their best behavior when he’s around. But for the most part, he keeps them in line.

One night, when Alex and Kara are hanging out about town, an alien decides it wants in on the fun. Alex calls the DEO to let them know, while Kara quickly transforms into Supergirl. The alien is a tough one, and Alex can tell Kara’s having trouble with it. Lucy tells Alex to lay low until DEO reinforcements arrive, but Alex goes to join Kara anyway. There’s no way she’s leaving her sister to fend for herself.

Their combined powers and talents triumph in the end. By the time DEO agents arrive, they only have to deal with cleanup and containment. The Danvers sisters accompany the agents back to the DEO, sauntering in thinking they’ve done really well.

Lucy disagrees.

“Agent Danvers, I gave you a direct order to stand down and wait for backup.”

And just like that, the Danvers sisters are tag-teaming against her in rapidfire protest. Lucy knows not to take it personally. It’s not that they don’t respect her. They just can’t help themselves.

“Civilians were in danger.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stand back and let them get hurt. That’s not what Supergirl’s about.”

“And I couldn’t stand back and let Supergirl face it all on her own.”

“It was a tough one.”

“And I had an idea.”

A deep voice cuts through, stopping the Danvers sisters’ momentum. “What’s this I hear about National City raining alien guts?”

“Can you talk to your kids?” Lucy snaps. “Because apparently they won’t listen to me.”

It’s not until the room’s other occupants freeze that Lucy registers what she’s just said.

The expressions on all three of their faces are a mixture of amusement, embarrassment, and _I guess that’s fair_.  

After a beat, Kara starts off by setting the scene, and then Alex takes over. She takes the story all the way back to that time she was studying alien tissue samples in her lab and noticed that this particular alien had an interesting tissue composition. She rambles on about chemical and reaction types before J’onn cuts her off.

“You’re deflecting with science. Just give me the essentials.”

And then the Danvers sisters are off again.

“I noticed that there were some stuff nearby that could as oxidizing agents.”

“I flew us up to draw the alien away from the civilians.”

“I threw the compound at it.”

“And then I hit it with my heat vision. Chemicals and heat make alien go boom.”

J’onn blinks impassively. “Chemicals and heat make alien go boom,” he repeats dryly.

“Boom,” Alex echoes, nodding sagely as if that’s the technical term.

Kara puts her fists together and then opens both hands, moving them upwards and away from each other to simulate the blast and mouths, “Boom.”

J’onn frowns. “Why didn’t you wait for backup? You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“That’s what I said,” Lucy mutters under her breath.

“We said we could handle it,” Kara says, bouncing lightly on her feet, hands clasped in front of her.

“And we did,” Alex adds, backing up her sister.

Since Hank’s appearance, Alex’s expression has gone from pure defiance to defiant puppy eyes. Lucy didn’t even know defiant puppy eyes were a thing, but Alex pulls it off. Lucy doubts Alex even knows she’s doing it.

“Your actions could have put civilians in even more danger!”

“That’s why we drew the alien away,” Kara counters.

“Putting yourselves in more danger instead.” J’onn turns to address Alex specifically. “The reason we have structures like the chain of command is to make sure that everyone is safe, and it is your duty to follow orders.”

“Technically I wasn’t on duty,” Alex hedges.

It’s a terrible excuse, but it gives J’onn the ammunition he needs.

“I see,” he says, voice slow and measured. Then he pulls out what Lucy will later term _the ultimate Dad Card_ : “It seems Director Lane and I might not be the best people for this conversation then. Perhaps a call to Doctor Danvers is in order.”

“You wouldn’t,” Alex gasps, aghast at the thought. Kara fidgets and less than subtly nudges Alex in the ribs with her elbow. Whether she’s imploring Alex not to tempt J’onn further or she’s asking Alex to _do something about this_ , Lucy isn’t sure.

Alex releases a begrudging sigh. She forces words – mostly honest so as not to entrap her in any promise she doesn’t intend to keep but laced with bitterness to fully convey her disapproval – through her gritted teeth. “We will _try_ not to–”

Another elbow. “We won’t do it again.”

Despite her earnestness, Kara’s words are obviously the bigger lie.

Still, J’onn nods. “Okay, then. You’re dismissed.”

After the Danvers sisters scurry off, Lucy shoots an amused look at J’onn.

“Co-parenting with Doctor Danvers now, are you?”


End file.
